fionaycakefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:PFxF4ever3112
Sobre mi Sobr mi Pues soy una chica alegre que sigue la onda Gagnam Style, adoro hora d aventura y Mis personajes favoritos som Princesa flama, Finn, Marceline, Jake, Bonibelle, Fionna y Marshall Lee Me gusta los simpson, el increible mundo de gumball, hora de aventura entre otras ya que son muchas Cosas que odio El DPxF El color naranja y verde Que no haya luz Los dias aburridos Que digan que 1D y Justin Bieber son gays a quien le interesa eso Y los fresas Cosas que amo Editar perfil Sobr miEditar sección Pues soy una chica alegre que sigue la onda Gagnam Style, adoro hora d aventura y Mis personajes favoritos som Princesa flama, Finn, Marceline, Jake, Bonibelle, Fionna y Marshall Lee Me gusta los simpson, el increible mundo de gumball, hora de aventura entre otras ya que son muchas Cosa que odioEditar sección El DPxF El color naranja y verde Que no haya luz Los dias aburridos Que digan que 1D y Justin Bieber son gays a quien le interesa eso Y los fresas Cosas qe amo El PFxF (obvio) El color negro y morado Lady GaGa, Nicki Minaj, Rihana, Selena Gomez etc. La lluvia Hora de aventura Dibujar Pusheen Oppa gagnam style Mis amigos del wikia de adventure time Marshall Time: Es muy buena onda y grasioso Marceline-13=): Fue una de mis primeras amigas del wiki, aunque no me junte tanto con ella, es de mis BFF Princesa llama x finn: Nunca hablo con ella pero me cae bien Mrs.Emmy de Quintel: Es de mis BFF mas queridas, yo la defendì cuando superyo456 la ofendìo por sus gusto Scarlett la humana de fuego: Es la BFF de las BFF, me llevo de lo mejor con ella, y hace un gran esfuerzo cuando ayuda a alguien de sus amigo, eres casi mi modelo a seguir ^^ Marceline marcy: Lo mismo que Princesa llama x finn nunca hablo con ella pero me cae bien Princess flame-: Lo mismo que Scarlett, es la BFF de las BFF y es muy buena onda Editar perfil Sobr miEditar sección Pues soy una chica alegre que sigue la onda Gagnam Style, adoro hora d aventura y Mis personajes favoritos som Princesa flama, Finn, Marceline, Jake, Bonibelle, Fionna y Marshall Lee Me gusta los simpson, el increible mundo de gumball, hora de aventura entre otras ya que son muchas Cosa que odioEditar sección El DPxF El color naranja y verde Que no haya luz Los dias aburridos Que digan que 1D y Justin Bieber son gays a quien le interesa eso Y los fresas Cosas qe amoEditar sección El PFxF (obvio) El color negro y morado Lady GaGa, Nicki Minaj, Rihana, Selena Gomez etc. La lluvia Hora de aventura Dibujar Pusheen Oppa gagnam style Mis amigosEditar sección Marshall Time Marceline-13=) Princesa llama x finn Mrs.Emmy de Quintel Scarlett la humana de fuego Marceline marcy Princess flame- Mis canciones favoritas (no de AT) LMFAO: Party rock anthem, sexy i know it, sorry for party rocking, Champege showers, shots, yes Avril Lavigne: Alice, girlfriend, what the hell!?, complicated, mi happy ending Katy Perry: California Girls, hot 'n cold, firework, teenage dream, part of me, wide awake, last friday nigth Sak Noel: Loca people, mama, yo paso de todo, where? JotDog: Hasta contar a mil, las pequeñas cosas, lluvia de estrellas, turista del amor, corazón de metal Black Eyed Peace: Pump it, i got feling, the time, meet me halfway, Lady Gaga: Poker face, bad romance, paparazzi, telephone, Alejandro, Judas, Born this way, marry the nigth Calle 13: Atrevete, Fiesta de locos, baile de los pobres, muerte en hawai, vamo' a portanos mal, la vuelta al mundo, balas Jessie y Joy: Espacio sideral, ya no quiero, llegas tu, chocolate, me voy, corre, la de la mala suerte Ha*Ash: Odio amarte, estes donde estes, que hago yo, impermiable, te dejo en libertad, todo no fue suficiente, de donde sacas eso? Selena Gomez: Magic, round and round, shake it up,love you like a love song, who says, a year whithout rain Carly Rae Jepsen: Call me maybe, good time Gotye: Somedy that i used to know Maroon 5: Moves like Jagger, Payphone, one more nigth PSY: Gagnam Style (claro) Rihana: Music, we of love, where you have been 1D: What make you beatyfult, one thing, gotta be you, (la nueva que salio que no me acuerdo como se llama xD) Nikki Minaj: Turn me on, Starships